You never know
by MadeOfGlitter
Summary: It's been a month since the GNT finished, and Tommy is confused. He knows how he feels about Adam but he doesn't know how Adam feels about him, so one day he just decided to call him... Adam Lambert X Tommy Joe Ratliff ADOMMY
1. Should I?

**Tommy's POV**

The GNT finshed a month ago. I'm not gonna lie, I miss it so much. I miss the preparation for shows every day, the drama on the bus ( c'mon, the bus wasn't that big), the crazy fans who would do anything just to see us…

But most of it all, I miss him.

I mean, we still see each other now and then, but it's just not like on GNT. Before we would go out after a show, get drunk, sometimes we had a little make-out sessions and then we would cuddle until we fall asleep. I know, so much about my straight…To tell you the truth I really am not. I kinda lost my straight when I met Adam. When he is just so… I don't know. There's just this thing about him, you can't rezist. You know, cause it's voodoo, voodoo, voodoo… uuuu… I'm sorry I just love than song. And it describes perfectly how I feel. Like I have no choice. Magic I'm telling ya. And God this is gonna sound cheesy… But he's kinda my drug. And I haven't seen him for so long now. We still sometimes go out, sure, but only for a 30 minute lunch or something like that, he usually says he has no time. No time my ass. I know he's buzy, but currently not much is happening, I mean he said so on twitter! And he still has "no time" for me. I kinda feel left out. He doesn't talk to me anymore. We use to share everything, best friend you know? With small benefits though. C'mon you get lonely on tour and as I said I'm way too much attracted to him consitering my "straight". And besides, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of cuddling.

I never thought I could fall for a guy. Don't get me wrong, I never had anything against two guys being together, but I never saw myself as one of those 2 guys. Well, I still am not. Every time I tried to go a little further he would mumble something about how I don't really want that, how this is all just a little bit of messing around…

I mean hello? I think I know what I want. I want him. Guess he just doesn't feel the same. I can't believe it! Do you know how much time did it take for me to convince myself that it's okay that I like him and that it's my choice and nothing to feel embarassed about? And when I realised that the guy who "turned me" bi doesn't really like me… When that thought accured to my mind… I went all drama queen on our poor little apartment. I was screaming and throwing things around. Thank God I was alone there… My roommates already think I'm crazy enough. And since the GNT finished I've been having some hardcore mood swings. I like him, I don't like him, I think he likes me too, oh no wait he hates me… You know, stuff like that. I've been acting like a teenage girl in love. I'm confused and don't know what to think anymore… Maybe I should talk to Adam? Let him know how I feel? Tell him what I've been thinking about for the past month? Easier said than done.

I'm just gonna call him. I'm gonna say to him to meet me at my place, or somewhere… anywhere in like, 10 minutes. I will tell him everything and see how he feels. MAYBE he likes me too but he was afraid that I would turn him down. MAYBE he just waited for me to say something first. . MAYBE he wanted to tell me that me how he feels but didn't know how to. Or MAYBE… not. I need to prepare myself for the worst. But I need to do this, I can't hold it in me anymore. If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda already going crazy overhere. My thoughts are so mixed up. That's it. I'm calling him.

I grabed my phone from the table and just held it in my hand. I've been sitting on the couch thinging for maybe 40 minutes when I decided to finally call him. I just needed to make myself do it. I had no other choice… I dialed Adam's number. It's ringing… ringing….. still ringing…

„Hello?"


	2. Waiting

**Adam's POV**

Finally the tour was over! Yes I'm gonna miss it, but I finally have some me-time now. And plus I recently moved into my new place and I have it ALL for myself. No more small buses full of annoying people. Don't get me wrong, I love 'em all, but man they just could keep their mouth shut. They're talking all the time, complaining, fighting, screaming at each other, like little children. I couldn't even sleep longer that 2 hours cause somebody would wake me up. Sometimes it was Monte yelling at Isaac cause he ate his pudding, sometimes it was Tommy jumping up and down on my bed cause he had too much coffee(again), sometimes it was Sasha screaming cause Taylor and Brooke pulled another prank on her.

Well at least it was never boring on the tour. But it's over now, and I get to spend all the time that I want on ME. No, I'm not egocentric but God it's nice just to enjoy your day. To go out when you want to and if you want to. Not have to be somewhere when you don't feel like going. Party every night. Yes I go out every night, but most of the time my fans don't even find out, cause I don't go to some cheap boring let's-just-get-drunk parties that Pariz Hilton goes. I'm Adam Fucking Lambert, parties that I go to are awesome and the day after that every evidence of that party disappears and nobody ever finds out about it.

Yes, I know. I'm awesome.

That kind of parties are my thing, So I need to sleep till 4 in the afternoon after that kind of parties. Otherwise I don't function very well. Hell I don't function at all. That's why I'm pissed when somebody wakes me up at 12 am. That's just wrong, you can't wake me up that early… And guess what? People just seem to like piss me off. Maybe that's why Tommy called me like, 10 minutes ago that he wants to meet me in 15 min. Now, if that was any other person calling I would : a) let the phone ring, b) yell at the person that's calling or c) throw my phone to the wall.

But hey, it was Tommy. And no matter how tired I was I could say no to Tommy. He's my weak spot. So I got ready fast cause I didn't wanna be late. I covered the bags under my eyes, grabbed my coat and went out.

It was so fucking cold outside. Thank Ra I have I car, otherwise I would freeze cause there are good 20 minutes of walking from here to Tommy's place. Well, he's not really that far away from here, but it would seem like forever because of the coldness.

I quickly entered my car and started the engine. I turned on the heat although I'll be there in 5 minutes, so it won't help much. I'm really curious why does Tommy need to talk to me so bad. He kinda sounded depressed over the phone. I hope he's alright… Him and I are not talking much since the GNT finished. I don't know why, we just kinda failed to see each other. I often didn't even feel like leaving the house cause I was recovering from last night. And when I did, I was so tired that I usually made some stupid excuse after 20 minutes of talking. Tommy wasn't very happy with that, but what can I do? I have other friends who expect me to spend time with them now when I'm finally back. Although I feel kinda bad for Tommy… I do love spending time with him. I should probably make it up to him. I'm gonna ask he to hang out 2night, I can ditch my other friends for a change…

I stopped in front of Tommy's place. It wasn't that big, but it was more that enough for him and his roommates. And it was nice and comfy, I guess that's all that matters to them. I entered the building, it wasn't much warmer that it was outside. I decided to climb the stairs. It'll warm me up, and I never really liked elevators… I never use the elevator when I'm alone, I'm always kinda afraid that it will just suddenly stop and that I won't be able to get out. Besides, using stairs is healthy.

I was finally there. I ringed the bell and waited.

Nothing.

I ringed again. Once more, nothing happened. Why isn't nobody answering? I'm pretty sure Tommy said to meet him at HIS place. Unless he moved since the last time I was here he or one of his roommates should open the door. I leaned forward, trying to hear something. There was no sounds coming from the other side of the door. Is Tommy alright? I was getting worried. Maybe I should call him?

I dialed his number and pressed the little green button. Ugh. Voice mail. Maybe he just noticed that he's out of milk and went to the store and he left his phone at home? He'll probably get back to me when can.

Completely satisfied with my theory I went home and back to sleep.


	3. The smartest thing

**Tommy's POV**

Fuck my life. Fuck my life twice.

Here's a little update. When I decided that I must be stupid and call Adam fucking Lambert to ask him to come to my place so I can tell him how I feel about him, I obviously wasn't thinking. Because if I was, I wouldn't be in a bathroom crying my heart out right now. Yes, that son of a bitch made me cry and I don't even know why the fuck why.

I'm gonna tell you the whole story. So, I called Adam to meet me at my place (which was extremely stupid), and the second that I hung up I regreted calling him. I imagined him sitting on my couch waiting for me to say something important. He looked beautiful as always and I had a idiotic expresion on my face. Of course, I couldn't let that happen. I needed to come up with something to say to him.

So I did. In ten minutes I had the whole speech in my head. From the moment he walks through the door, I know exactly what I'm gonna say, I thought. And when I'm done, he's gonna say he feels the same way and it's gonna be "and they lived happily till the end of their lives" or something like that. Right?

And just then I realized that I look like crap. I haven't showered since last night and my hair was a tangled mess. I quickly run to the bathroom and tried to fix my hair as much as I could. It didn't quite like I wanted, but it was decent enough. I aplied some eyeliner and looked in the mirror. I still looked like hell…. Well, it's like what? 11 am now? I don't really know what time it is but nobody looks good in the morning. Except for one glittery gay guy who happens to be on his way to my place….

Maybe I should just aply more make up! Yeah, it was a great idea Tommy. After 3 minutes I looked like I clown. Sutan was always doing my make up… I only know how to use eyeliner. And that's friggin it. It's okay I thought. I'm gonna remove all this make up in maybe 2 minutes and Adam won't come until I wash it of.

Of-fucking-course I was wrong.

The second I splashed my face with water I heard the bell. Yippy-di-do. But as I said, this morning I obviously wasn't thinking….

I was exited that he really came here, so I forgot that I look like I just escaped from circus and I went to open the door. Lucky, my hand freezed when I touched doorknob. I really wanted to open the door and tell Adam everything, how much I care about him and how much he's confusing me. I wanted to let him know how I feel about him and I wanted to have the same connection with him that I had during the tour. I wanted, no, I needed him to just… talk to me. Because I really don't know what to do anymore and it's driving me crazy.

The bell made that annoying sound again. But I could open the door. I just couldn't. I didn't know should I, hell I don't even know now if I should of opened the door… But I didn't. Noooo. I did something much more stupid, that doesn't make any sence.

I quickly ran and threw myself behind the couch.

Why I did that you ask? I don't fucking know. I just panicked I guess. Better that than hidding in the closet which would be even funnier to you. I just… I threw myself behind the couch! And I curled into a little ball. Like a real man.

Then my phone ringed. Good thing it was on mute… It always is, which turned out to be a great thing. My phone is always in my pocket and vibrations are enough for me to know that someone is calling me. And this time I knew exactly who it was. I didn't answer, I just didn't know what to say. Hey dude sorry for not answering the door I was just chilling behind the couch. Yes it'll work…

After some time Adam left. That happened a couple of days ago and I haven't talked to him since. He called me a couple of times but I never answered. Yesterday he send me an e-mail, asking me am I okay and am I coming to his birthday, I'm sorry, _bert_day party. Of course I am, so I just answered with a yes, nothing more. I have to go, it's Adam's birthday, but it will be a hell lot of awkward….


	4. Promise

Sorry for uploading so late, but my laptop crashed and I lost everything that I wrote -.-

It's a short one, but the next chapter will be longer.

And thank you all for your comments :) Didn't expect there will be so many.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

It was finally the day, My birthday! I'm not really that much exited because I'm 29 now or something like that, but I'm thrilled because of my birthday party! It started like half an hour ago, and everybody seems to be having fun. Especially Sauli. He doesn't really know anyone here but me, luckily he is an amazing person and social, he's talking to people and people are talking to him. I really like Sauli. We met in Europe, in some club, and talked till 6 am the next day. I had to continue with the tour and move on with the Europe part of tour, but we exchanged e-mails and talked on phone almost every day. And a week ago he finally came to LA, and I've been hanging out with him since then. I'm having a lot of fun with him, what can I say? That boy makes me happy.

And now I should describe the party to you. It's sick! I have AdamRITA and teaBERT and glittery cupcakes. YES I have friggin glittery cupcakes. And that's not all. Besides the face that I have a kick-ass DJ, there's also a photobooth. A photobooth! It's really big, over 10 people can fit if they try. It's gonna awesome! People still don't know about it, it's gonna be a suprise... And did I mention that I have glittery cupcakes? With glitter! Sweet!

Speaking of sweet things, where's Tommy? I haven't talked to him since that strange call when he told me he need to talk to me and to meet him at his place. I really didn't know what it was about, and truth to be told I that called scared the shit out of me. He didn't sound good over the phone, but I'm guessing he was since he left his apartment before I came there... I tried calling him, but he never picked up. His roommate picked up once and said Tommy's sleeping and that he'll call me when he wakes up. Imagine, he didn't. I sent him an e-mail asking him a lot of questions and he only answered to one of them with "yes I'm coming to the party". No I'm so not worrying anymore... And I can't find him anywhere, Guessing he didn't get here yet. Whatever. It's my birthday and I'm gonna have fun.

I was dancing with Allisan when Monte pulled me aside. "What now Monte? First you thought that the cupcakes were only decorations, then you actually ate the decorations, you almost punched the DJ and yelled at the waiter. Do I really wanna know?" Monte frowned. "No, it's nothing like that, but the DJ totally saw it coming and P.S. those cupcakes just don't look eatable, sorry. " They do! And they're delicious just for the record. Your lost Monte. "You would eat anything!" He tried to hide a half-eaten slice of pizza that he ordered a while ago because he didn't really like the food here. "I would not! And could you listen to me? Tommy has been sitting somewhere in the corner for the past 20 minutes or so talking to himself. He's kinda freaking me out. " Tommy's here? Why didn't somebody tell me?

I looked around. I couldn't find him anywhere. "I'll try to find him and see what's up. And you just go back to NOT eating ." I didn't even wait for a reply, cause honestly I didn't wanna hear it. Monte is not the funniest person in the world, and frankly he can be pretty annoying. Not that I don't love Monte, cause I do, but man...

I was basically running around for 5 minutes before I finally spoted him. He was in some dark corner that I didn't even know was even there, and as Monte said he was talking to himself. He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, no make-up. He looked pathetic while sitting there waving his hands around and talking to no one. I slowly sat on the floor next to him. "Tommy are you okay?" He jerked away from me. "Oh, hey Adam, whatchu doin here?" Seriously Tommy? What am I doing here? "Mmm, Tommy, this is my birthday party." Man he really isn't okay. He looke miserable and scared. Why scared? Is he scared of me? I looked him in the eyes. They were widened and kinda like deer's before a car hits him. Okay, bad comparison, but that's how he looked like. He looked away.

"Tommy, what the hell happened? You look awful." Maybe I wasn't suppose to say that to him, but fuck it was true. "You now you can tell me what happened, right?" He opened his mouth like he was gonna say something, but he didn't. I moved closer and hugged him. Just held him in my arms. He's gonna tell me what's wrong eventually. He really looks bad... "Adam?" He sounded as he looked. Weak. "Yeah baby?"

"You promise you wont be mad if I tell you something?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You might be. Just... Promise?"

"I promise baby. What do you need to tell me?"


	5. Here we go

Tommy's POV

I'm pathetic. I truly am. I'm going to my best friends birthday party and I wasn't even capable of buying him a present. Although he can buy anything he wants, I'm still his friend and I'm suppose to get him something. But you know, I didn't have time, and I really didn't know what to buy to a man who has it all, and... _Oh bullshit Thomas. You were just feeling sorry for yourself and thought that it should all be about you._

Okay. maybe. But ... Okay I really don't have an excuse. God I'm a terrible friend, no wonder Adam doesn't like me...

Well I don't know that for a fact. I would of knew by this point if I haven't jumped behind that couch... But that's why I'm going to this party and I'm gonna explain EVERYTHING to Adam, because he needs to know, he deserves to know. I'm such an ass and Adam doesn't deserve that. He has always been nothing but kind to me, and now I do this to him. I technically stood him up by not opening the door. I'm such an idiot... After that he tried calling me a couple of times. Another 'smart' thing I did: I never answered, and once begged my roommate to answer and convince Adam that I'm okay.

I obviously wasn't okay. I acted like a teenage girl. I didn't shower, I spent my days in front of a TV and under a blanket (which btw I'm throwing away. ew.) and eating ice cream and nothing else. I lost a couple of pounds and I look like shit. And I didn't even have time to get ready. I mean, I... you know what I mean. I didn't even think about doing my make up or hair. I just put on a old pair of skinny jeans, picked up a random shirt of the floor, grabbed my keys and went out. All I could think about is how to start the conversation with Adam.

And I still am. I've been sitting in this dark corner talking to myself since I got here. Well, I'm not really talking to myself, I'm talking to a imaginary Adam in front of me. Yes, I know. Shut up. But I need to decide what am I gonna say. First I'm gonna apologize for not opening a door a week ago, and I'm gonna tell him why I didn't open. and why I needed to talk to him. Yeah. I am. I am. I'm not a pussy. I have balls and I'm gonna use them for the first time in a while. I'm not gonna let -

"Tommy are you okay?" Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! I don't know what to say to him yet! How to explain that I came to his birthday party without a present, with no make up and horrible hair? I haven't even said "hi" or "happy birthday"! Wait. I just need to avoid any topic like that and it'll be alright. "Oh, hey Adam, whatchu doin here?" Yeah Adam what the hell are you doing on your birthday party? I'm getting more genius by the second.

He gave me a look full of pity and worry. He knew something was wrong. Is it that noticeable? Suprize. "Mmm, Tommy, this is my birthday party." no duh.

And that's when I blocked. I didn't know what to say anymore. Everything I have thought about saying to him disappeared from my head. My eyes widened and I bet I looked like shit. And scared. Well I was. Really scared. Not so sure why. But I was.

"Tommy, what the hell happened? You look awful." yeah, thanks Adam, I really needed to hear that. "You know you can tell me what happened, right?" Ugh I'm trying to. I really am. I just... I am. And I will tell him...

Than he hugged me. He's sitting on the floor next to the smelly ugly no make up me. And hugging me. I really need to tell him...

"Adam?" He looked surprised that that I said something. "Yeah baby?" First I'm gonna make him say that he won't be mad at me... "You promise you wont be mad if I tell you something?" He obviously didn't like where this is going. "Why would I be mad?" Hmm I don't know maybe because I stood you up, than lied to you and now I'm ruining your birthday party? "You might be. Just... Promise?"

"I promise baby. What do you need to tell me?"

Here we go...


	6. Awkward silence

Chapter 6 :) Thank you for all of your comments, they mean so much to me and you're being so nice :') And I return all of the glittery hugs! 33

And I lost inspiration near the end of the chapter, please forgive :)

* * *

I was surprised when Tommy said he wants to tell me something. I mean I knew that he will eventually tell me something, but I didn't know that he will so fast. I don't quite understand why would I be mad at him though. Maybe because he didn't open the door and avoided me for a couple of days as much as he could. Yeah, that could be it...

Tommy was about to start talking when Isaac interrupted. "Hey, is everything okay? People are looking for you two." Uhh and Tommy was just about to finally say what's bothering him. So close. "Yeah, everything's okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Or more. Probably more.

Tommy didn't even look at Isaac. He kept looking at the floor. Isaac noticed that but luckily he decided not to say anything. He just nodded and went away. I looked back at Tommy. He was doubting the decision to talk to me. Maybe he really doesn't want to say what's bothering him. And this isn't quite the best place to talk... I need to cheer him up somehow. First, he can not look like this on my party. I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Get up." He gave me a 'wtf' look. No, no Tommy. You're gonna get up.

When he saw that I'm not letting it go, he finally stoop up. I started walking towards the bathroom and Tommy was walking right behind me. I ignored all the people that tried to talk to me and yanked Tommy to the bathroom. Luckily, no one was there. I couldn't lock the door, but lets hope that people are too drunk to find the bathroom by now.

"Okay Adam... " Tommy looked at me weird. "Why are we at the bathroom." Ok, well this might of looked weird. Me dragging Tommy to the bathroom. "Because. You can't look like that." He wasn't satisfied with my answer. "What's wrong with the way I look?" I pointed at the mirror behind him. He turned around and made a weird face that I wasn't able to read. Guessing he wasn't so satisfied with his look after all...

"Okay, I get your point. But I don't have any make up or anything with me... " Oh Tommy... Don't you know me?

I had a black eyeliner and a mascara in my left pocket, and an small pallet grey and black eye shadows. "I do." Tommy laughed. "Seriously Adam? And where do you keep your phone?" It's somewhere... I don't really know. Maybe I left it at the counter when I was ordering a drink... Doesn't really matter. I never use it anyway. "Sit. " He looked at me like I'm crazy. "Where?" I don't know. There's floor, and the sink... "You can stand if you'd like to."

Now he kinda looked scared. Maybe I did sound a little bit like a psycho, but I'm just trying to help. "Chill, Tommy, I'm not gonna rape you or anything. I'm just gonna do your make up." He relaxed a bit. "If that's the case, I think I'm gonna stand." He smiled. God he looks so cute with that smile. He should smile more often.

I took out the eye shadow. "Close your eyes." He closed them and leaned back on the wall. I moved closer and I was merely a couple of inches from his face, our bodies touching. But that's the only way I can do his make up. I carefully applied eye shadow on his lids. There was an awkward silence between us. The music is pretty loud but the silence was still uncomfortable.

"So... How's your birthday party going on so far? I didn't exactly walk around to see everything..." I appreciate Tommy trying to break the silence. Maybe we will actually have a normal conversation. "It's going great, I think people are enjoying it. "

"Cool."

"Yeah..."

Great conversation Tommy. Well at least he's trying... Uhh this silence is killing me! Okay, It's not exactly silent because the music is loud, but not that loud to make our situation less awkward...

Tommy shifted and I almost fell down cause I was leaning on him. I lost my balance and pushed Tommy with all my weight on the wall. He didn't really expect that so both of us fell to the floor. Luckily, I didn't fall right on top of him... That would just make it even more awkward... "Sorry... You moved and I lost my balance... " I pushed myself back on my feet, and so did Tommy. With a smirk on his face. "What balance? You were practically lying on top of me." Well I couldn't do his make up in any other way... "I was not! And... I was doing your make up and..."

"Haha it's okay, I didn't mind." What is that suppose to mean? He didn't mind?

Ha. That stupid smirk disappeared of his face. Now he's blushing... Why is he blushing? Oh my God. He really didn't mind me being on top of him...

"What?" Just now I realized I was staring. But I didn't stop. He was smirking again and I'm gonna wipe that smirk of his face. "Tommy, is there something you wanna tell me?"

And with that words, the smirk was gone. 1:0 for Adam.


	7. Get what you want

So here's another chapter :) Hope you like it. And yes, I am having fun with the cliffhangers :)

A big hug to all of you who keep commenting this story. It means a lot to me and you're all so nice :)

And I know I'm kinda late with this, his bday was 2 weeks ago, but I'm gonna catch up this weekend, I promise.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tommy's POV

Shit. What have I gotten myself into? Yeah, I wanted to tell him, but that was before, and things were going great until I said that. And now he's onto something. I can't ruin his birthday. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. It's his day and I'm not allowed to mess with it. "What do you mean? I have nothing to tell you. Why would I have something to tell you?" Yeah Tommy. Great job convincing him.

"He let out a sigh. "Tommy... " Surprise, he wasn't satisfied with my answer. "We are best friends. Aren't we suppose to tell each other everything?" Good point. But I'm still afraid that what I have to say will ruin our friendship. And I don't want that. Things have been going great until I developed a crush on him. And now... I think I love him.

"It's nothing. " Maybe he'll let it go after a while. Yes I know, I should just say it already, but for the past couple of days I've been changing my mind about that every couple of seconds. But I'm still not quite sure how to do it. I mean, I don't think that 'Hey Adam, I know I'm suppose to be straight but I love you' will work.

He took a step forward and he was now standing a couple of inches away from me. "Glitters... Why wont you talk to me?" He brushed his fingers down my cheek. "Adam... It's complicated." He frowned. "Don't you trust me?" I think it would break his heart if he knew the answer. I don't completely trust him. I know that eventually he will break my heart and that it would be better if I just keep my mouth shut, that would be the reasonable thing to do. But when was the last time you saw me doing something reasonable?

"Adam... I... I love you. " He smiled. "I love you too Tommy, you know that. Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"No, Adam, you don't understand. I really love you. " His fingers left my cheeks and his expression was blank. That was the thing I was so afraid of. Rejection. Man I knew this is gonna happen. I shouldn't of said anything...

"Tommy...I... " He took a step backwards. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry. Forget what I said. Can we just pretend that nothing happened?" I was kind of hoping that we will soon forget this, that things will be as they were before. But I knew better. After I said what I said things are gonna change. But it depends on Adam will they be better or not.

He let out another sigh. "Maybe we should." The expression on his face softened. "You're my best friend. I don't ever wanna lose you. " Well at least he's not telling me that he hates me because of what I said. But for some reason that wasn't good enough for me. Suddenly I felt like going all drama queen on him. "So you don't like me? Not one bit? Than what's up with all those kisses? Just when there's no one around so you had to settle with me? Is that what you're trying to say? You're a dick Adam. I can't believe this!" I really have no right telling him something like that. But I can't help it..

"Oh c'mon, Tommy, what is wrong with you? I don't wanna ruin what we have here. Is that so hard to understand? I like you, I do. And sometimes it's hard not to just fuck your brains out because you are adorable. But I can't risk it. I can't. Understand that. Now excuse me while I go celebrate my fucking birthday. You know where to find me once you get back to your senses." And than he left.

Wow. I did not expect that. I expected a lot of things, but I did not expect that. How can he say something like that to me? I thought... I don't know. But that was cruel. And cold. But he said he likes me... Does he really? And if he does, why won't he give me a chance? I don't want to ruin our friendship either but he doesn't know would we work out as a couple. And besides, I haven't even said anything like that. I just said that I love him, not that I wanna date him.

And he just left. What I said wasn't exactly right thing for me to say, but what he said to me totally caught me of guard. When he left, I started to sob uncontrollably. I sat on the floor and cried. I couldn't stop myself. I just told the man that I love how I feel about him, and he said no to me. That I can't love him because he doesn't want to take any risks. Adam fucking Lambert is all of the sudden afraid to take a risk. I know that my little freak out session didn't help, but what he said was still... I don't know. I can't even think right now. But why is he so afraid? He said he likes me. And I don't think that he would lie to me. Than why is he so afraid?

I'm gonna find out the answer. I'm gonna stand up, stop feeling sorry for myself, stop with the hardcore mood swings and I'm gonna make Adam beg me for forgiveness. I'm gonna drive him crazy and make him say that he's sorry for what he said. I don't really know how am I going to do it, but I am. No more mister nice guy. (Yeah, I just said that. Get over it. ) He's gonna regret saying those things to me...

I smiled to myself. I'm obviously going crazy over here, but I don't really care at the moment. I'm gonna bitchslap every boy who lays a finger on Adam. I'm gonna make him mine whether he wants it or not. And he will want it.

Wow I'm really going crazy... But as I said. Who cares? Al I want is Adam. And I'm going to get him.


	8. Stop acting like a whore

Adam's POV

What the hell is wrong with Tommy, I don't know. Since he came out of that bathroom with red eyes (obviously from crying) he's been acting like a whore. Well he's definitely dancing like one. He's crawling all over cute boys and girls and for some reason nobody seems to mind. Because they're drunk or Tommy is hot, I'm not sure. But it's kinda distracting. I can't stop looking at him. I need to pay more attention to Sauli. He deserves that, he's going back to Finland in a couple of days. Not to mention he is really hot. And hey, if Tommy can whore around so can I, right?

Satisfied with my solution I was on my way to Sauli who was sitting at the bar talking with some random people. Tommy's going to see that he's not the only one who can get a little attention. He's gonna be SO jealous. Yes. Because he can't do this to me. He can't tell me he loves me and them go around like a slut. He obviously doesn't even like me. He said that just cause he wanted to toy with me. We never were a couple and we never will be a couple because I don't like him, and he doesn't like me.

And now let's make Tommy extremely jealous.

But I still don't like him. Not one bit anymore.

I sat next to Sauli and ordered a drink. "hey birthday boy. Having fun?" He's so cute and his accent is adorable. I always laugh at him because of it but truth to be told I adore it. I always had a thing for man with an accent. It's sexy.

"Well yes I am." I smiled. "Are you?" I knew he was because he wasn't shy or anything, and it's easy for him to start a conversation with someone. And everybody wanted to get to know him better so he's been pretty busy so far. Sauli moved his chair a little bit closer to mine. "Yes I am. But I missed you. Where were you?" He didn't ask with that stalkerish jealous kinda voice, but in a teasing I-missed-you voice. "I was with Tommy. He wasn't feeling okay... " Well he wasn't... And what was I suppose to say? He was sad because I don't love him back? And besides I know he doesn't really like me he just wanted to get some attention...

"Well he looks fine now." He pointed at Tommy chatting some girl up. She was pretty hot, but didn't look like his type. She was too slutty. Wow Tommy has really gone insane. "He wasn't fine 10 minutes ago... " Sauli must have noticed I was staring at Tommy so he tried to change the subject. "Here, you left your phone at the bar. " He handed me my phone that I didn't really care lot about a lot. I didn't use it much so why bother with it?

I noticed the time. And it's time for the photo booth! I can already see all of the stupid pictures that will be all over the internet tomorrow, but why not? It's gonna be fun for everyone.

I'm not gonna do the whole 'special announcement' thing just for a photo booth, so I just said "hey check out the photo booth it's over there" to some people and after 5 minutes everybody were in front of it waiting for their turn.

There were a lot of pictures taken in a short amount of time. I'm glad everybody liked it. I was on couple of pictures too. But every time I went into that photo booth Tommy was there. Usually licking my face. But he didn't talk to me. Not one word. It was really awkward...

The party is still going and there's more and more really drunk people by the second. I was on my way to get myself another drink when I heard people cheering. They're yelling something like "go Isaac and Tommy". What are they doing now? A drinking contest? I came closer to the photo booth when I saw Isaac in the there with his tongue deep down Tommy's throat, and Tommy obviously didn't mind. God Tommy... I've realized by now that he decided to be extra slutty tonight but Isaac? He has a fucking wife!

I pushed people to the side while I was trying to reach Tommy. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up on his feet. I dragged him out of the crowd and into the bathroom again. "Tommy what the fuck? Are you trying to get back to me because of what I said? I'm not interested in you, get over it without acting like a whore!" Maybe I was a little bit harsh but he needed that to sober him up. It didn't help. If anything he looked even more pissed.

"Why do you think that everything has to be about you? Can't I just have fun? I'm not trying to get back at you, I don't even fucking care about you. I mean, why should I? You don't care about me at all so... " He wasn't yelling anymore, his voice was just a little bit higher that a whisper. He looked hurt.

"Tommy... you know I care. I do. But you know very well that Sauli-"

"Oh so it's all about Sauli?" He was yelling again at my face. "You ditched me because of that fucking ugly idiot who can't even speak English? " He's getting out of control. But I just stood there, I didn't know what to say. "So it's true? That bitch stole you away from me?" What the hell Tommy? How could he stole me away from you when you never even had me?

"Tommy you're clearly drunk and don't know what you're saying. You can't blame Sauli for any of those things and I told you-"

Again, he didn't let me finish. "Oh you just watch me." What the hell was that suppose to mean, I don't know. He stumbled out of the bathroom. I don't care where he's going. He's clearly going insane and I don't wanna be a part of that. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself. I'm not his babysitter so he's free to do whatever he wants. He still is a grown man although he's not acting like one...


	9. Chick fight

Chapter 9! I'm inspired to write in the last couple of days. Hope it's any good :)

Thanks again for all of your comments! Never thought I would get so many 3

And please, if you see any mistakes let me know, I would appreciate that. I'm trying to improve my english.

If you have any advice on how to make this story better, feel free to comment!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

Sauli is a bitch. Trying to steal Adam away from me. Not going to happen honey.

I left Adam in the bathroom confused, hopefully he wont come out of it in a while so I have enough time to have a little talk with Sauli. He can't just come here and expect Adam to be all over him. No, I was here first.

It didn't occur my mind that Adam isn't mine. That we're not dating and that he and Sauli kinda are. No, I was too drunk to care. All I could think about is Sauli as my target and my fist as a weapon. I wasn't sure am I just going to bitchslap him or kick the crap out of him. I have no right to do any of these things but whatever.

I was pushing people aside while trying to reach Sauli. As I pushed people away they would either mumble some insult or fall down to the floor cause they were so drunk to stand. As I was getting closer to him I was more and more pissed. I came behind his back and stood there in a fierce-ass pose when I forgot why was I even here. Oh yeah . He's a bitch.

"Scuse me... " I muttered. Apparently not loud enough since no one even looked at me. "Scuse me!" Now some people did hear me but Sauli chose to ignore me. Well you can't ignore me... "Stop fucking ignoring me and turn around!" He did. And not just him, the half of the people here turned around. Maybe I was a little louder than I planed but I got his attention, didn't I?

"Is everything okay Tommy?" No, nothing was okay. Everything is falling apart and it's his fault. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating. But a lot of things have gone wrong since he's here. "Why do you talk with that accent? It's horrible. Why does Adam even think it's cute?" That was completely random and not related to what I wanted to say.

"You're drunk Tommy." Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock. But I wasn't going to admit it, that way he would win, and we can't let that happen. "Am not!" I said in a extremely whiny voice, almost falling to the ground when I said that. It's funny how every time I'm trying to convince somebody that I'm not drunk I trip or something.

"No, you so are not. Go home or something before you faint from too much alcohol." Was that suppose to be funny or something? Cause it's not. I don't faint cause I had too much alcohol. I can handle my alcohol just fine. Now let's talk about what we were suppose to talk about in the first place. " W'o d'fuck ya t'ng you are 'rying to steal ma man 'way from meh?" Obviously nobody understood what the hell I tried to say. So I rephrased it. "Stay away from Adam! He doesn't want you!" I was yelling pretty loud and by this point everybody who was sober enough to care was listening. Sauli wasn't interested in what I had to say. So I yelled louder.

"You're no one! You came from that crappy Finland to LA thinking how cool you are winning the stupid Big Brother 4 fucking years ago, But I'm gonna let you know: You're absolutely no one here. The only reason why anybody cares is because you're Adam's new boytoy." That was low. Even from me. But I didn't care at the moment.

Sauli slapped me. He fucking slapped me in front of everyone! And pretty hard. What the fuck?

"You think I am no one? At least I have people in Finland who love me because of who I am. The only reason why people like you is because you're Adam Lambert's bass player. You're nothing special to him, you just play bass in his band and that's why you have fans. Without Adam you'd be nothing. The only reason why you are still in the band is not because Adam likes you, it's because he feels sorry for you."

Wow. I didn't expect that. It hurt more that any kind of physical pain. I always knew this, that I would be absolutely no one if Adam wasn't around. But saying that he just feels sorry for me...

Tears were filling up my eyes and I couldn't hold back any longer. Everything wen't black and all I can remember is Sauli's bloody face and I kept hitting him over and over again for I don't know how long until Adam pulled me of Sauli. At first I tried to escape from Adam's arms and knock Sauli back to the floor once he got up, but eventually I gave in. I broke down and started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Adam's arms tightened around me. "Let me call you a cab. The party's over for you... " I nodded and stood up. Just that I realized everyone was starring.

Just then Monte came in with a glittery cupcake in his hand. "What the fuck happened?" He threw the cupcake to the floor and went over to check the damage I did on Sauli. "The two of them had a chick fight over Adam" Isaac replied smiling. Adam wasn't amused. "It's not funny. Sauli's bleeding and Tommy's crying like a little girl." Okay Adam I'm gonna let than one go since I just kicked the crap out of your 'boyfriend'.

"I'm fine. Just get the alcoholic home. " Wow he's acting nice considering what I just did to him and what I said. Or maybe he's just playing nice in front of Adam... "Okay, I'll be right back after I make sure he's home. " Adam put my hand around his shoulder for support, just to make sure I don't fall down.

"I don't need your help... I can walk home by myself. " Of course I decided to be stubborn, otherwise I wouldn't be me. Adam smiled slightly. "Just shut up and walk. " He called the cab and took me back to my place. The rest of it was a bit blurry since I was really sleepy. As soon as m head hit the pillow I was asleep. The last words that I heard last night were "Goodnight Glitters. Sleep tight. I love you. "

* * *

And btw I don't hate Sauli or anything, I think he's great, but he fits the story better when he's bitchy.


	10. Just a second

**Adam's POV**

Tommy left me totally confused in the bathroom. Watch him do what? Well wherever he's going he's probably gonna forget where was he going half way there. He had way too much alcohol tonight. Probably not a good idea to leave him wonder around alone... Nah he's gonna be fine. Like I said, he's a grown responsible man, he won't do anything stupid. He'll probably going to get another drink or make out with some random people cause he thinks it's going to hurt me. Well I don't care, he can do whatever he wants.

I left the bathroom, I can't spend my birthday in there. Especially alone. I haven't been exactly talking a lot with people, I was always busy with Tommy, thinking he needs my help when he's obviously fine. I shouldn't of wasted so much time on him...

Fuck the music is so loud. I can't hear what anybody's saying to me, I'm just nodding my head, it always works. And while I couldn't hear the person standing next to me talking, I was still able to hear Tommy screaming at someone. Man that guy can scream when he needs to. I came closer to the crowd around Tommy and the person who he was yelling at. I couldn't see who it was, to many people we're standing around them, although I was taller that pretty much everyone. Now Tommy wasn't the one yelling, someone else was.

"The only reason why you are still in the band is not because Adam likes you, it's because he feels sorry for you." Fuck. Sauli. I could recognize his accent would he say something like that? He knows that's not true. He knows Tommy means a lot to me. I mean, he doesn't, I don't like him or anything, we're just friends, and I don't, you know... yeah.

I was trying to get through the crowd, but no one would move, apparently something interesting was happening. I finally pushed people away and saw Sauli on the floor and Tommy beating the crap out of him. Sauli tried to wiggle away from him but Tommy punched him one more time, really hard, and Sauli's nose started bleeding. I was just standing there like an idiot not sure what to do. Finally somebody gave my a little push, what was all it took to make me realize what was happening.

I pulled Tommy away from Sauli and put my arms around him. He tried to break free from my hug but I'm much more stronger that he is. Eventually he gave in and started crying and shaking. My arms tightened around him, I felt like he would fall apart if I didn't hold him tight enough. "Let me call you a cab. The party's over for you... " He nodded and stood up. He didn't look quite comfortable when the whole room was staring at him.

Just then Monte came in the room with a cupcake in his hand. I thought he didn't like them! Well as I said he would eat anything... "What the fuck happened?"he dropped the cupcake, oh my precious glittery cupcake on the floor and went over to Sauli. "The two of them had a chick fight over Adam" Isaac replied with a grin. He was fucking smiling! I tried my best sending him an evil glare. "It's not funny. Sauli's bleeding and Tommy's crying like a little girl." Luckily Tommy didn't notice the last part, or he intelligently chose to ignore it.

I looked at Sauli and mouthed a 'sorry' which I hope Tommy didn't notice. "I'm fine. Just get the alcoholic home. " I was thankful for Sauli's understanding. What he said was horrible and low, but I don't know yet what caused him to say that, so I want to heard both sides of the story before I make any conclusions. "Okay, I'll be right back after I make sure he's home. " Sauli smiled. Wow Tommy really messed up his face...

I put a hand around Tommy to make sure he doesn't fall down, cause he looked like he would any second now. "I don't need your help... I can walk home by myself. " And just then he tripped and he would fall to the ground if I didn't help him. He has a perfect timing... I smiled. "Just shut up and walk. " I called us a cab since non of us was capable of driving. The ride home was pretty awkward, Tommy's eyes were closed but every now and then he would open them to check am I still here or something.

I took Tommy to his place, and I had to search Tommy in order to find his keys. He was giggling and saying stuff like "not here Adam!". I couldn't help but to laugh at that. The second I opened the door Tommy went straight to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He mumbled a good night and with that he fell asleep. He was so cute... "Goodnight Glitters, sleep tight. I love you." I couldn't help but to say that... He didn't hear me, he's asleep. Thank God.

I went to his living room to leave him a note. I found a pen and a peace of paper and sat down on a couch. I wasn't sure what am I going to write. Hey Tommy yesterday you had a chick fight with my European boyfriend so I took you home, Love Adam? Yeah that wouldn't quite work. I leaned back. I'm gonna think of something. Wow that couch is so comfortable... I can close my eyes. That's gonna help me concentrate. Yeah. I can close the just for a second and then I'll go back to the party... Just for a minute...

* * *

A short one, I know... :)


	11. The hangover

**Tommy's POV**

Ugh my head. It hurts SO bad. I don't remember what the hell happened at that party yesterday, but it must of been pretty wild. Not that I mind. I mean hey, I woke up in my apartment, fully clothed and alone in my bed. I say win. I hope I didn't do anything stupid last night... It's all blurry. Maybe I should call someone and ask them what happened, maybe I should call Adam? Fuck, Adam... How did our conversation go last night? I can't call him, what if I said something stupid last night or for some reason he's mad at me, what if we had a fight yesterday, or what if things did work out, but what if... Okay, first, I need to get some water and go back to sleep. I can't think right now... Hopefully when I wake up I'll remember something.

I stumbled out of my bed and went to bathroom. Unfortunately, I looked at the mirror. Fuck I need a shower... I took my clothes from the last night off and turned on the hot water. The hot water running on my skin felt so good, but you need to stand in the shower and when you have a massive hangover standing isn't one of your specialties. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the kitchen. It would be easier to just drink water out of the faucet, but a hangover is no excuse for that. "Glass... I need a glass." I looked around trying to remember where I keep them. Eventually I gave up and drank right out of the faucet. Yeah I know. Shut up.

Now let's go back to bed... But let's think logically: My bed is far away, and I slept in it in my dirty clothes, so my bed's not really clean, andthe couch is literally a couple of feet away. So couch it is.

I didn't feel a need to dress or to even put on my boxers, I'm alone at home so a towel will do it. I carefully walked to the couch trying not to fall. I rolled myself over the back of the couch and threw myself on a pillow. Ugh I hate pillows, I can never sleep with a pillow.

I was ready to throw the pillow on the floor when it shifted. What the fuck? Pillows don't move. I opened my eyes to see what's going on when I noticed I'm lying on top of someone. "What the... "I quickly jumped away from the stranger on my couch hoping it's not a psycho who wants to rape me and kill me. "Fuck Tommy is that you?"

Oh my God thank you it's only Adam... "What the hell are you doing here?" I said that louder that I wanted to.

"I... Don't really remember... " His face expressions were changing while he was trying to remember something. All of the sudden his eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh shit...I need to go." Oh hell no. If he remembered something I wanna know.

"Where do you think you're going? Tell me what happened." I stood there in a fierce pose with my hand on my hips hoping to intimidate him.

"I told you. I don't remember." Knowing what kind of a terrible liar he is I'm not letting it go.

"You do remember. Tell me." He frowned and sat back on the couch. I sat next to him. We both ignored my total lack of clothing.

"It's a long story." He doesn't understand the sooner he tells me everything the sooner he goes home. "I have time."

"Well... When you got to the party yesterday you were a mess, and we talked for a little bit, nothing serious, you got drunk, you had a little fight over some stupid reason and I drove you home and accidentally fell asleep on your couch. "

"Okay... I don't even wanna know about the fight. Adam, what did we talk about?" I need to know, I just hope I had enough courage last night to tell him.

"Well, how you weren't feeling very well lately, and that you're sorry, and that's pretty much it." When will Adam understand that I know when he's lying? And it's pretty obvious that he's lying right now.

"Not that. Did... Did I tell you?" He shifted. He was obviously uncomfortable. Too bad cause it's a fucking picnic for me.

"Tell me what?" His voice was so high pithed. I don't know who he is trying to fool.

"You know what I'm talking about. "

"I... You did." Fuck... This is gonna be awkward...

"Shit Adam... I would love to say that it was alcohol talking, not me, that I don't really feel like that. I don't remember what exactly did I say but it was probably true. Now since I don't quite remember what was your answer, we're going to have to have that conversation again." I was trying to get him to look at me but he kept staring at his shoes.

"My answer kept changing during the night. We we're fighting every 3 minutes over some stuff that didn't even make sense. I thought you were just messing around with my head. It's hard to believe that you really meant what you said Tommy, I mean fuck, you we're suppose to be straight. I'm confused, I wanted to just leave it alone yesterday but you were pushy and after the fight you and Sauli had I just decided to take you home and-"

"Wait Sauli and I had a fight? Why?" God and I was hoping I didn't do anything stupid last night.

"Over me... kinda... you were convinced that Sauli was the only thing standing between you and me... "

"Is he?"

"He is..." I didn't know what to say. He really admitted that Sauli was stopping us from being together?

"And where does that leave us?"

"I don't know Tommy. Sauli and I are kinda together now, that's why I would feel like shit if I kissed you yesterday in the bathroom, and believe me I really wanted. to. I mean I really like Sauli, but not as nearly as much as I love you... I'm so sorry Tommy, for everything I said yesterday. I need you to know that I do love you and... "

"Wait. Do you really mean that? Because you can't mess with my head like that anymore, you can't tease me and then just leave me wanting more like you always have... "

"I always left because I thought I was just an experiment, just someone to play with when you were bored. I didn't wanna end up getting hurt."

"I could never hurt you Adam. I love you... "

"I love you too babyboy... "

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't one of those horny and greedy glamnation kisses, it was gentle, tender and full of love. And that second I was one hundred percent sure that I love Adam with all my heart and that no matter what, he feels the same way.


	12. I'll be back

This is a short one, I'm sorry. But I this has been a busy weekend and I had some family problems so I didn't have much time... And I wont upload a lot this week either, we have a lot of test, but I'll make it up to you :) Now enjoy this short chapter :D

* * *

Adam's POV

Tommy's lips were working with mine so fluently. It was the perfect kiss and at that moment I was thinking only about him and his soft lips. Nothing else mattered.

Until my phone vibrated in my pocket that is.

Normally I would ignore it but the pants were too fucking tight and that general area was a little bit too sensitive right now. "Don't answer. Please." Tommy broke the kisses and looked at me with those adorable goddamn puppy eyes. "I'm sorry, you know I need to take this." Nobody knows where I am and I bet people are kinda freaking out, I was suppose to go back to the party yesterday, not fall asleep on Tommy's couch and than make out with him... While he's wearing only a towel.

I took the vibrating phone out of my pocket. "Fuckk... " Tommy must of knew who it was since he backed away from me a little bit. "Is it him?" He suddenly felt very uncomfortable by the fact he only had a towel around his waist. "Yeah... " I clicked the little green button. Tommy took that as a sign to walk away. "Hello?" Let's just hope Sauli isn't pissed that I didn't come back to the party yesterday... "Where the fuck are you? Why haven't you answered your phone?" Okay, well he is a little bit mad, but that's okay, I don't get to complain, I am the one who just confessed to his bass player that he loves him although he's straight and I have a boyfriend.

"Tommy really wasn't feeling alright, and he threw up, I had to help him, and then I was so tired..." And what, I fell asleep on his couch? I don't think he would be thrilled if he finds out... "Couldn't you send a text or something? And where is Tommy now? What are you two doing?" I stood up and looked at Tommy. He was smirking. He fucking enjoyed this. He thinks this is funny. Well it's not. "Nothing! Tommy is still sleeping!" Tommy couldn't hold it anymore. He started laughing, and I thing he would be rolling on the floor right now if he had some clothes on.

"Who's that? Adam, is that Tommy?" Fuckkk. Fuck my life. Over and over again. "NO, no, it's just the tv, I told you already Tommy's sleeping." I could already see in my head Sauli frowning and rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. "Why is the tv on?" God stop asking me so many questions. "Just to wake me up, look, let's meet at the Starbucks in 20, okay?" What have I gotten myself into... "Okay honey. Don't be late. And please, do show up." I wanted to defend myself again but he hung up.

I looked at Tommy. He was still giggling. I shot him my best evil glare and marched closer to him. "We don't talked about what just happened, okay? Not for now. " He stopped smiling and looked at me seriously. "So you didn't mean it." I ran my fingers through my messy hair and sighted. "Tommy... I did. It's just that... Give me some time. " He wasn't satisfied with my answer. He grabbed his hair with his pale and he looked like he's about to rip it all out. "Fuck, Adam. I don't have time. You need to decide what you want. "

"I want you Tommy... I always have but thought you don't want me... Just... I dragged Sauli from Europe to here, I can't just send him home telling him I'm in love with my straight bass player... " I put my hands around his waist and pulled him closer. He smiled. "Than tell him he needs to go cause you want to fuck your bass player and he's in your way. " I laughed. "Yeah that'll work." I kissed him softly. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. After a while I broke the kiss needing some air. "I have to go now... He told me to show up, I don't think he'll be happy if I stay here doing 'things' with you."

"Well, I don't care if he's happy or not. And please, feel free to do any 'things' you want to me." As tempting as it was, I had to go. I'm already late. But damn he's so fuckable... "What babe, are you thinking about how fuckable I am?" How the fuck did he do that? Well guessing my face expression gave me away.

"Tommy... I'll see you later today." I gave him a small peck on the lips and turned around to find my jacket. He whined and frowned. "Fine. Run away." I smiled and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' as I left his place. I felt bad for leaving him there but Sauli was already pissed. I'm telling you, Tommy's gonna be the end of me...


	13. You don't have a choice

****

Chapter 13 :) I'm sorry for uploading so rare, but it has been a busy week so I didn't have a lot of time to write. But I'm really excited about the next chapter, I think you're gonna love it. I wrote this one fast cause I felt bad for not uploading for a week LoL but I will make it up to you with the chapter 14... I promise ;)

And I wanted to thank you for all of your nice comments. The story has over 50 comments, never thought it will have so many. You're amazing and I just wanted to thank you, since I don't really feel like I deserve that much :')

* * *

Tommy's POV

I couldn't help laughing at Adam's and Sauli's conversation. Adam sounded so pathetic. He made all those lame excuses, and I can't believe Sauli actually bought all that. Well, yes, he did accidentally fall asleep on my couch, and yes, nothing happened yesterday when we got home, but I can't say that for this morning. He admitted to me that he fucking loves me, and then he acted like a pussy when Sauli called him. Like he's Sauli's bitch. Which is not fair, cause I want him to be mine bitch. Or I can be his. Whatever he prefers.

Adam left to have a cup of coffee with Sauli. Maybe he'll finally act like I man and tell Sauli what's happening. I mean, it's not like he cheated on him, it was just a kiss and they're not that serious, they don't know each other that well. So why would Sauli be so upset? He'll just go back to Finland and continue with his life, and Adam and I will continue with ours. Simple as that.

Adam left an hour ago, so I had time to eat something. My head doesn't hurt that bad anymore, and the coffee is starting to kick in.

I took the phone out of my pocket and dialed Adam's number. Lets see how are him and that dwarf doing.

"Hello?" Score. He saw that it's me and he still answered. That is a good sign. Or maybe he's thinking that it's actually something important. Whatever.

"hey." I said in a seductive voice. "What are you wearing?" He giggled and I heard Sauli asking who is that. "Oh hi Monte. What's up?" Guessing he didn't tell him yet. Pussy.

"Nothing. When are you coming back?" I counted on him getting back by at least 8 pm. I wanna take him out. I know this great club and I just know we would have fun. He just needs to ditch that Finnish bitch.

"Well, I'm with Sauli right now, so I'm not sure when will I be back. Is there a problem I need to take care of?" That little mother fucker. "Oh you know it. C'mon, just tell Sauli to fuck off already." Uhh how I hate that arrogant retard and his accent.

"You know I can't do that right now. There's time baby, but I'll... " He suddenly stopped realizing what he just said. And since I don't believe Sauli is THAT stupid to believe that he calls Monte baby, Adam's screwed. I can hear Sauli mumbling something, and Adam saying something like "no, no , no, it's not what you think." And still he's going to keep up with this? Oh come on Adam, just fucking tell him already.

"Hey Tommy? I'll call you back. " After that he hung up. I smiled. Is it wrong that I'm smiling? But I can't help it, imagining the look on Sauli's face when he figured out it's me calling. Wow Adam's definitely not having fun right now. But I am. Sorry, but that mother fucker deserved this. He wasn't suppose to hook up with him at all, okay, I get it, the guy is good for a one night stand, but calling him over to LA for his birthday? Psst. Wasn't a smartest thing to do.

After a couple of minutes my phone rang. It's Adam. "Hey, what happened?" Now, I don't want Adam to be miserable or something, and maybe it's bad that I'm hoping that they broke up, but they just weren't meant to be. And besides, Adam told me he loves me, why wasting time on that European bitch?

"Yeah... Sauli made a big scene out of it when I told him that I'm kinda in love with you. He was yelling at me that he feels like a whore, and that he doesn't just wanna be a one night stand. It was a 5 minute speech and the whole Starbucks heard it. Then he just stormed off like a diva. By the time he realized that he's really loud the whole place was starring at us. Embarrassing... " I started laughing. I coudn't help it. Sauli is such a drama queen.

"Well where is he now?" Hopefully on a plane to Finland. Just saying.

"I don't know. That's the problem. I'm afraid he might get lost, he doesn't know the city." Who cares? They broke up, it's Sauli's not Adam's problem anymore. Yes Adam invited him here, but he was desperate and didn't know what was he doing. You can't blame him. Sauli's a grown up and he'll be just fine.

"I don't fucking care. And neither should you. He's a bitch and we both know it. You liked him just because he's cute, but he really is a son of a bitch. " What? He is. "Yes, I know Tommy, but we cant-" Ugh Adam and his 'always be polite and lets help people' attitude is getting old. "I don't wanna hear it Adam. He'll be fine. Now, I'm taking you out tonight and you can't say no. I'll pick you up around 8 pm. Be ready. " I didn't even wait for his reply cause I knew he would try and think of some lame excuse. Well I'm sorry, but you have no choice sir.

I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. Tonight is gonna be awesome. The club we're going is amazing, and I know Adam's gonna love it. Now we have a bigger problem. What the fuck am I going to wear? I don't have time for shopping, So I'm going to have to find something in my closet. But all my clothes are useless. Either Adam has seen me in it already or it's ugly. Fuck I should really get a new wardrobe...

I went to my room and opened the door of my closet. This is ugly, this is ugly too, this is old, I have worn this before... I started throwing clothes around and before I knew it my whole room was a mess, and I still haven't found anything to wear. Than it hit me: the box! Of course! It has to be somewhere in my closet.

I got down on my knees and started searching deeper in my closet. Fuck I have so many clothes that I don't wear. Well cause they're ugly. I bought all those clothes before I met Adam, and I don't know why I still haven't thrown it all away.

Adam enlightened me. Thanks to him I realized that I can't walk around in this disgusting clothes like I use to. And my hair... ugh my hair. I can't believe I thought my hair was cool.

I finally found the box. I can't believe I totally forgot about it. My 'party equipment'. God I just can't wait for tonight. This is definitely going to be a night to remember...


	14. Body shots

Okay, so here it is, the chapter 14! I'm really exited about this one, it's longer than usual. Sorry for keeping you wait... :P

And I don't know have I mentioned this before, but I wanted to apologize cause of my English. I'm from Croatia, so my English is not as nearly as good as I want it to be, but I'm working on it ;)

I wanted to go all 'pro-writer' in this chapter, but as you'll be able to see in a second it didn't quite work out so... this is what you get :D

enjoy!

* * *

Adam's POV

Tommy REALLY surprised me with his outfit. He looked amazing. No, I can do better than that: He looked absolutely stunning. His think legs looked even more perfect in tight shiny black leather jeans, with a beautiful belt on his hips with a rhinestone skull belt buckle. Black combat boots and a grey tank top, almost see-through. Leather jacket with glittery details, a metal peace necklace. Big brown eyes hiding behind long dark eyelashes and thick layer of black and glittery make up. Cherry red lipstick on his thin kissable lips. Dirty blond hair gracing the pretty face of his. He was glowing. Like, literally. His skin was covered in glitter, probably body shimmer. He smelled delicious...

He just looked so… well, fuckable. And he was aware of that.

We called for a limo, since god knows how drunk we will be on our way back. Obviously Tommy's idea, I didn't even think about it, it's hard to concentrate when the sexy ass of his is strutting in front of me…

We got into the long black limo and set on the comfortable seats, Tommy practically sitting on my lap. "Are you excited?", he asked me in a giggly tone. "Sweetie I don't even know where the hell are you taking me."

He leaned forward, so I could feel his warm breath on my neck. „ If I told you than it would be no fun." He whispered in my ear.

I was ready to just fuck him right there in the limo when the driver let us know we were here. „Lets go." Tommy took my hand in his and we got out of the limo. In front of us was a HUGE line of people standing all glammed up, apparently waiting to get in some kind of club. There was no sign with the club's name, it just looked like a really small building, left me wondering why is so many people waiting to get in and why did Tommy take me here.

Or more important: How the hell are we going to get in? There's gotta be at least 50 people waiting in front of the massive door, why would we get to go in? And no, I don't have special benefits just because I'm famous. I mean I do, but I don't like using them. Getting things that other people want to before them just because you're somewhat fameous… And, I don't know. Just don't like using my money like that.

Tommy kept dragging me to the door. „Tommy aren't we suppose to-" He looked at me and shushed me. What even..?

We got to the door, and I could hear people whispering. There were two big guys at the entrance to the place. One of them was tall, black, and really strong, bold, with dark glasses. Just like from the movies. The other one looked younger, but not any less stronger. He had dark brown hair and he looked really intimidating.

Tommy shook hand with them, pointed at me with his head and said "he's with me". What? I have never been with someone, people we're always with me.

The guy with the sunglasses nodded to Tommy and opened the door for us. Okay, I'm gonna need to discuss this with Tommy later… Tommy smiled at me and squeezed my hand as we entered the place.

From the outside the club looked so small, so I didn't expect much. When we got in, there were stairs, leading to what seemed nowhere. But I didn't ask questions and I followed Tommy. At the end of the stairs were another massive door, and I could hear loud music through it. Tommy turned around and looked at me. „Ready?" He grinned and took my other hand in his. „For what exactly?" I asked, and he laughed. „You'll love it here." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips as he opened the door.

"Holly shit" Was my first thought when we got there. The place wasn't that big, but it looked fucking amazing. The music was extremely loud, people dancing, not on the dance floor, but everywhere. Lights were low, just enough to see many bodies moving together in rhythm. There was a bar, a couple of waiters making whatever the people have requested, a lot of colorful bottles behind them, obviously full of alcohol. How convenient since I'm planning on getting incredibly wasted tonight.

In the middle was a some kind of stage, currently with some shirtless boys and hot girls dancing on it.

I turned around to see Tommy standing behind me smirking. Then he said something, but I didn't hear a word, I just saw his lips moving. He frowned and came closer to me, his mouth next to my ear. "Wanna have a drink?" He yelled, and I was still barely able to hear him. I nodded and followed him to the bar, through a big mass of people all rubbing against each other, now against us too. We finally managed to reach the bar and one of the waiters (shirtless if I may add) Pointed at a big black board with neon letters on it. All sorts of alcohol that can get you drunk with only a couple of shots were listed. I grinned and let the waiter know I with my fingers I want the drink number 7, absinthe. Tommy looked at me suspiciously, but then ordered one too.

The waiter handed us small glasses with green liquid. I instantly took a couple of big sips when Tommy started yelling at me. I didn't understand a word that he said. I gave him a quizzical look on which he rolled his big brown eyes and took the drink away from me. Guess I'm going to have to find another way to get totally trashed...

He took my hand and I followed him like a puppy into the big mass of people. At first I was afraid of loosing him in the crowd, but he was holding my hand in his strong. When we got somewhere in the middle of the mass, the new song started playing and our bodies started moving with the beat, people grinning against us, not giving a damn about who we are.

We danced for a while, then stumbled back to the bar to order another drink (Tommy didn't let me order any more of absinthe, he said that he doesn't want me to end up in hospital for a stomach pump... blah). After that we went back to the same spot somewhere in the middle, near the stage, and we continued our 'dancing'. It wasn't really dancing, just grinning against each other and making out. And every 30 minutes or so we went back for another drink. We weren't still that drunk, we we able to stand and dance with no problem, but still drunk enough not to give a fuck about absolutely anything.

The music is still really loud, but I don't mind it anymore, I've gotten use to it. All of the sudden the lights went on, so it wasn't that dark. The music wasn't gone, but it was quiet in the background. I was turning around to see what was going on, but nobody reacted the same way I did. People were standing, and looking at the small stage, waiting for something to happen. I turned back to Tommy and gave him a panicked look. He just laughed and as the rest of the crowd looked at the stage.

People weren't dancing there anymore, now there was a guy in his mid 30es standing there with a microphone in his hand, shirtless, his chest oiled. He has dark brown hair, and big green eyes. Another guy helped him set a line of bar chairs on the stage. "Kay guys, you know the rules: one guy, five girls, five body shots." The dark haired man said. "If you don't puke or anything you'll walk home with a bottle of moonshine." He showed the brow illegal liquid to the crowd as they clapped hoping to take that bottle home with them. " And remember, you didn't get it from us. " He smiled.

"Now who wants to try?" I somehow found myself pushed at the stage by someone. I was to drunk to stop myself from falling down on the stage. The guy with green eyes helped me up. "So, ready to do some body shots off of some hot girls?" I raised my right eyebrow and made a really confused face. I really didn't know what the hell was going on. "Ha?" was all I could say. The man smiled. "Guessing you're ready. C'mon, we need our first girl!"

A dark skinned girl walked on the stage, taking her shirt off, ending up only in a red bra. She lied on the bar chairs, slightly propped up, leaning on her arms. She's hot I gotta admit. But what am I suppose to do now? It's like the guy with the mic read my fucking mind and answered my question. "Apparently you're knew here. But you look like someone who knows how to do body shots, right? " I nodded and he smiled. Of course I know how to do body shots, I'm Adam fucking Lambert for God's sakes. "Good. Then you know what to do." The guy pointed at the smiling girl on the bar chairs who already had salt in one hand and a piece of lime in the other.. Am I suppose to do some body shots now? It's okay, more alcohol for me then.

I looked at Tommy in the crowd, he just smiled and gave my an approval nod. I shrugged and went over to the girl. The crowd started cheering as I liked the girls stomach, sprinkled some salt on it and then licked the salt off of her flat stomach. There was a platter with 5 small glasses full with alcohol on another bar chair next to me. I took one and downed the shot. It was tequila. Oh how I love tequila. The crowd kept cheering as I took the citrus out of the pretty girls mouth with my own mouth. The girl stood up and blew me a kiss as she left the stage. The green eyed guy was still standing on the stage with his mic. "Kay, next girl! This one had brown hair, any black haired girls here?"

Another hot girl climbed the stage, already with no shirt on. She had black hair and pale skin, with red lipstick. She was pretty tall, not as tall as me though. I did the same with her as I did with the previous girl. Lick her stomach, sprinkle some salt, then lick it off, down the tequila and take the lime with your mouth. It was pretty easy to me, I've done a lot of body shots before. The crowd kept cheering, louder and louder. The next girl had red hair, and she was REALLY hot. I took my time with her. I mean, yes, I'm gay, but I don't mind hot girls. Not at all.

The fourth girl also had black hair, but with blue highlights. She was cute, but not as nearly as hot as the redhead. I did the same with her as with the last 3 girls. and I think the best part of it was tequila. Just saying. I was pretty drunk by that point, but not puke-on-the-floor or can't-even-walk drunk.

That guy with brown hair was still on the fucking stage. "Wow, this guy definitely knows what he's doing. Only one body shot away from more alcohol!" Was that suppose to be funny? Cause, it's not. Why the fuck am I even doing this? Oh fuck it's free tequila, who cares...

"So, I've noticed we had no blonds today. We can't let that happen. C'mon, any blonds?" The guy asked. I smirked. Oh I know one hot blond... I walked over to the end of the stage, trying not to fall down. I grinned and I pulled Tommy on the stage. Tommy was hesitating, but I was stronger even when drunk. "Here's your blond... " I mumbled. "Well not exactly what we were looking for, but he'll do." Tommy shrugged and I ordered him to take his shirt off. He obeyed and I pushed him down on the bar chairs. Damn was he sexy...

I licked his stomach and sprinkled some salt on it. I just stared at his perfect stomach before I licked off the salt, taking my time with it. I downed the alcohol as fast as I could without choking and I leaned over to take the lime. But before I even reached his mouth he dropped the lime and I went straight for his mouth. I traced his lips with my tongue, and I slid it into his mouth as Tommy put his hand on the back of my neck. The crowd was cheering louder than it has ever this night, and I could feel Tommy smiling against my lips.

The annoying guy with the mic laughed. "Well, girls, you can now stop asking me for his phone number, he's going home with this blonde. " I broke the kiss and took Tommy's hand in mine. We pushed people away on our way to the exit, as the music got louder and louder until it was loud as it was when we first got in, and until it was dark as it use to be. We left the club and got into the limo as fast as we could without falling down. "My place or your place?" Tommy asked while nibbling on my neck. "Yours is closer... " I mumbled. "My place it is... "

This is gonna be the perfect night, no matter how drunk I am, with Tommy in my arms, I'm still sober...


	15. What happened

I am SOOOO sorry for not uploading so long. I don't even know why, I have no excuse. I feel ashamed. I'm going to try and make it up to you, starting next week. I'm going on a trip this weekend with my family and I'm not bringing my laptop. Again I'm sorry, and hoping you'll like this chapter. And I'm sorry for skipping the whole night, I'm just not good at writing this kind of stuff. Now enjoy :)

* * *

Tommy's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, not remembering where I was. I looked around and recognized the walls of my living room. Thank god I'm at my place, not at some random person's house... Yep, that stuff has happened. My head hurts a bit, but considering the amount of alcohol I probably had last night, I have nothing to complain about.

Last night is kinda blurry to me, I just remember going to my favorite club. But hey, I woke up in my bed, I don't think I'm robbed or something, so maybe it would be better to just forget about last night.

I slowly stood up to realize I was totally naked. And there's a used condom on the floor. No, wait, two of them. Fuck my life... But as I said, lets just forget about it. I don't even wanna know...

I pulled a pair of skinny jeans out of my closet and quickly put them on, not bothering with underwear. I was trying to find my shirt when I heard the door bell. Who the fuck could it be this time in the morning... Oh wait, it's 1 pm. Still...

I went to the bathroom to check do I look decent enough when I realized that somebody was already in there, taking a shower. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. On the floor there was a pair of leather jeans.

Adam's leather jeans.

Suddenly it all hit me. Last night. I fucking remember every detail of it. The limo. The club. The body shots. Limo again. My place. Him and me. Till 6 am. Adam fucking Lambert and me.

The door bell ringed again, someone getting more and more impatient by the second. I rushed to the door forgetting about my horrible appearance, still shocked by the realization that Adam and I finally hooked up. I've been wanting that for a while now, and I couldn't be happier. but where does that leave us? We'll need to talk when he comes out of the bathroom...

For the third time this morning the stupid bell ringed, oh god how I hate that sound. I opened the door quickly with an extremely annoyed look on my face, to find my mom standing in front of me. My eyes widened and my heart started beating really fast. What the fuck is she doing here? Why the fuck is she here? Now don't get me wrong, I fucking love my mom very much, but she could not pick worst time that this... "Umm, mom.. hi... " She raised her eyebrow and pushed me aside to get in. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Oc ourse, I just... Wasn't expecting you, that's all... " For the first time in a while I looked around my place, and it wasn't a pretty sight. I haven't cleaned in like... ages. And Adam and I certainly didn't help last night. A bunch of clothes on the floor, some of it Adam's. The table is full of video games and the couch was overturned (you don't wanna know... actually you probably do, but I'm not going to tell you). "I see that, based on the fact that you probably haven't cleaned since you moved in... "

I did... once... I just see no point in cleaning, nobody is (usually) coming over, and I don't spend much time here, so why bother? "If I may ask why are you here mom?" That wasn't suppose to sound rude or disrespectful, but it did, you can't really ask that question in a nice way. "You haven't been returning my calls for the past couple of weeks, I was getting worried." I didn't even notice she has been calling me, I haven't payed much attention to my phone anyway.

"Well, as you can see mom, I'm just fine, so, you can leave now." I turned her around and directed her towards the door, when I heard Adam shutting the door behind us. He must have panicked when he saw my mum and didn't even think when he slammed the bedroom door. We both turned around and I could see a big grin on my moms face. Curious as she is, she immediately started asking questions. "Tommy is that a girl in your room? Is this why you were acting all nervous? You haven't been returning my calls because you were with her, weren't you? It's okay I don't mind. Oh can I meet her? Is she cute? This isn't a one night stand, right Tommy?" Oh god why won't she leave? She can't see Adam. She just can't!

"Oh, it was probably the wind, no one is here!" I am usually a excellent liar, but I failed this time. I was panicking and accomplished nothing with my genius answer. "You have lipstick smeared all over your face darling, don't lie to me... " How to explain to her that the lipstick is mine? "And I heard the shower a couple of minutes ago." How did she heard that? "You look like a mess, you probably had a wild night." Okay this is getting out of control. She needs to go. now.

"Mom! Look, can you just go, I promise I will call you!" But she wasn't listening to me. At all. She was on her way to the bedroom. "Oh please, can I meet her? I promise I won't bee a pain, don't feel embarrassed, I just wanna see her." She wasn't waiting for my response, she just opened the door. I couldn't see what was going on, she was blocking my view. I was prepared for the worst.

She turned around with her eyebrow raised, her face saying nothing to me. I could hear Adam mumbling "I'm sorry."

"Thomas, what in the earth is going on?"


	16. The day after

Adam's POV

****I surprisingly woke up without a headache, with Tommy in my arms, at his place. I carefully got out of the bed without waking him up. He looked so beautiful, lying there, with only a thin silky sheet covering his naked body. As much as I wanted to wake him up with my kisses, I couldn't, because when he wakes up, he'll want to talk, and I wasn't able to do that at the time. First I needed to clear my mind, and figure out some things by myself before talking to Tommy about where we stand now. I don't want this to be just a one-night stand, and I don't think he does neither. But are now, like, a couple...? I don't know... Do I want us to be in a committed relationship one day? Yes. Am I ready for it now? Is he? Don't know.

I wanted this to happen for a long time though. I was just always afraid that I would push him into doing something he doesn't want to do. He sometimes did give me hints that he wants to go further, but I never took them seriously, I played dumb, pretended I don't notice them. I was scared that he was just getting carried away by the atmosphere and that the next morning he would regret it. But recently he showed me, he told me that he's serious about this, so we both need to act mature and talk to each other like grown ups we are. That's why I won't grab my stuff and leave, I'll take a shower first and then wait for my Glitterbaby to wake up.

I picked up my leather jeans from the floor, noticing that the rest of my stuff was thrown around the room, probably around the living room too. I went to the bathroom, planning on taking a quick shower. Yeah, that shower was a bit longer that I planned... But the water was so damn warm and it's not like I have to go anywhere...

That's when it occurred my mind that I have a dinner planned with my brother at 6 pm. Wait, what time is it now? Well I probably have time, I mean it can't be that late...

After a long conversation with myself in the shower I figured out what should I tell Tommy. I finally got out of the shower and put my jeans on. I don't think I wore any underwear last night, and I have no idea where my shirt could be. But I think I saw one of my boots under the bed..

I now know what am I going to say to Tommy. The truth. And the truth is that I love him. And I'm also going to tell him that I think we should go out on a real date, without alcohol and without dark, and see how that works. We'll go from there and see what happens. We shouldn't make big plans ahead, just spend some time together and figure out is it a good thing.

I slowly opened the bathroom door to check if Tommy's awake first. I'll admit, I am still a little bit afraid of this talk, but I have no reason to be, right? He couldn't change his mind so fast. God he's making me act like a teenager...

I heard a women's voice coming from the living room, asking a lot of questions that I wasn't able to understand. After that I saw Tommy directing a dark haired woman towards the door, saying that she should leave now, and he called her mom. _OhmyGod_ it's his mom.

I suddenly panicked, not realizing the fact that she does not know I'm here, so I quickly turned around and ran into Tommy's bedroom, shutting the door behind me. No she so did not hear that...

I grabbed my left boot from under the bed and put it on, but I didn't see my right boot anywhere. Surprisingly my phone was on the night stand. The one thing that I really don't care about was the easiest to find. I put it in my pocket and continued searching for my shirt. I wasn't fast enough. The door opened and the smile that the women had on her face before she saw me disappeared. My eyes widened and I bet I looked so scared. And embarrassed. And I'm never fucking embarrassed. I just stood there shirtless, not sure what to do, just waiting for her reaction.

She turned around to her son and in a low calm voice she asked him: "Thomas, what in the earth is going on?" For a couple of seconds no one moved, no one said anything. I swear I could hear Tommy's heart beat. His mom turned around to take another look at me. I froze. God if I only knew what was going through her head... She then walked closer to hear frightened son. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you bother with convincing me that there's nobody here?" Tommy went totally pale, and he looked at me panicked. I shrugged, not understanding what does he want me to do.

"I... " Tommy started but I guess couldn't come up with anything. But, I mean, how bad can it be? He told me before that him mom is very supportive in everything he does. I don't even know why were we so panicked. I mean, what can she do? "I didn't exactly know how to tell you, and there were no opportunities.." Tommy mumbled quietly. His mom softly laughed. "How hard can it be to tell me you have a roommate? This is your place and it has nothing to do with me. "

Tommy's eyes widened again, and I could see the relief on his face. He smiled lightly. "I know, I guess I forgot. Sorry bout that mum." I can't believe Tommy's mom hasn't figured it out. Or maybe she's just pretending because she doesn't want things to get awkward? OR maybe she's just dumb? But like, really. Why would Tommy and I be roommates? Don't wanna sound cocky (cause I'm not), but I'm Adam fucking Lambert. I can afford a better place than this. C'mon.

She turned around again and and smiled at me. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm going now, seeing that I came in the wrong time. " She started walking towards the door, and I just stared at her, not sure what to do. Sure, 'nice meeting you' or 'hope to see you soon' would have done it, but you try to think with the mom of the guy you just slept with in front of you. Did I mention I didn't have a shirt?

"Call me sometimes Thomas, you know I'm worried when you don't call." The dark haired woman then kissed Tommy's cheek, flashed me a smile and went out. Fuck this is going to be awkward.

****


	17. You just know

Chapter 17! :)) I can't believe I haven't gave up on this by now, I'm actually excited for every new chapter as much as I was excited for the first one. Although I have never expected so many people to be reading this. You guys are amazing. Your comments mean the world to me 3 I know I'm not exactly the most talented writer, but I love writing and I'm so happy you support that. And Allison and Bombonierka94 - about my story being realistic - that's exactly what I was going for! Glad that somebody noticed :) As interesting as some dramatic stories are, I'm always like 'okay this could never happen' or something like that. I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible. And I'm also glad you noticed the cocky line xD

This chapter is kinda corny, I couldn't help it. Hope it makes sense to you, it does in my head :) Once again, thank you SOOO much for all of your beautiful reviews. I love you guys 3

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Tommy's POV

I can't believe what my mom just did. I mean, she's the coolest mom ever. It's pretty obvious what happened last night, of course she figured it out, nobody is that stupid. But she played it cool, she probably saw how freaked out Adam was and how uncomfortable I was. But she's going to want me to tell her EVERYTHING later, and, well, I'm not sure how to start that. She is going to want to hear every single detail, and I'm not exactly comfortable with that. But we'll get to that, I don't have to call her today.

I have a bigger problem right now. After last night, so many questions. Adam and I didn't talk much yesterday, didn't talk or anything, we were both drunk and horny. Sure, it meant more than that, but we were drunk enough to make things awkward the next morning. It wasn't awkward because we regret it or something, it was awkward because neither of us knew what to do next. I love him. And he said he loves me too. But are now, like... a couple or something? I don't know am I ready for that. I've been pushing things to happen, and I have never really thought about what's next.

No, I don't regret it, but maybe it would be better if we have taken it slower. But we cant go back now... Honestly, I don't really want. Last night was like... wow. Just wow. Adam is... oh, Adam. It was something like that fic where I was- I mean, umm, I don't read fanfiction or anything, it's lame, you know, but I don't mind, whatever gets those Glamberts going...

Anyway, last night wasn't just a fuck, it was more. As dirty as it was it was also full of love, full of sweet kisses and soft touches. It was perfect.

After my mom left, at first Adam and I just stared at each other, none of us sure what to do. Until I took a deep breath, grabbed Adam's hands and looked him right in his beautiful piercing eyes. "I love you Adam. I do. And I don't regret what happened last night, not one bit, and I don't think you do either. So what are we going to do next?" Adam moved a little bit closer and brushed the hair out of my face. "I do love you Tommy. And we don't have to define what we have right now. It's okay. But I'm taking you out on a real date. To a restaurant, with candles, wine, and I wanna do everything that normal couples do. I want to really be with you baby. "

My eyes were watering. God I love that man so much. "Yes... We should ... Go on a date." I managed to say it without sobbing or anything. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel his smile on my lips as he pulled my closer. "How bout tomorrow night? "

"Pick me up at 7." He smiled once again, kissed my forehead and pulled me closer into a tight hug. "Adam... I have never in my life felt like this. There's just something about you that makes me feel... Safe. And wanted. Needed, loved. You just make me feel like nothing bad is happening in the world, it's just the two of us, nothing else, and it's everything I need." That really is how I feel. Maybe some people wont understand, maybe they'll think this is happening way to fast, but it's okay. I feel sorry for them. They have never been in love like I am. I truly believe that I have found my true love in Adam.

"Love, I understand you perfectly. I feel exactly the same... It's like, I just know. It's like you're everything that I need, you're my air. It is silly, that I love you that much only after two days. This is all happening fast, but I just know. You are my missing puzzle peace, what I've always been searching for. I love you Tommy Joe. Although it feels like we're rushing into something, I know that what we have is perfect, and special. It's meant to be. " That was it. By that point I was sobbing and weeping and blubbering on Adam's strong shoulders.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Adam asked in a slightly worried voice. I chuckled. "What you said may be the sweetest thing I've EVER heard. "

He smiled. "That is really how I feel. " God, I'm the luckiest man alive.. "Adam, I just... I love you. " He smiled again and pressed his lips to mine, running his tongue along my lower lip. I opened my mouth and let his mouth mold into mine roughly. I felt his tongue exploring every aspect of the inside of my mouth. I smiled to myself and bit his lip gently, causing a quiet groan to escape his lips. I smiled in my head, thinking again about how much I love him and how I've never cared about someone this much before. He is the one for me. He is perfect for me. And he is mine.


	18. Take time to breathe

I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but hopefully you'll get over it. I don't know what's with me lately everything I write is fucked up... But I didn't want to leave you guys waiting, and this chapter isn't going to get any better, so here we go.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I was on my way to the restaurant where I was suppose to meet my brother, and I was happier than ever. I was wearing a huge smile on my face, I couldn't help it. I was happily in love, and I have never felt this way before. This is something what I've always been looking for, and now that I've found it, I'm not letting it go.

I pulled up at the parking lot next to the restaurant and killed the engine. I put my sunglasses on, hoping that nobody will recognize me and ask for an autograph. Not that I'm not in the mood for it or that I'm annoyed by my fans, but I was really lat already and knowing my brother, I better hurry up for everyone's sake. Neil doesn't quite like to wait, he gets all bitchy and stuff.

I was late because, well, Tommy and I were... well, doing, err, something, and we lost track of time. Before I knew it, it was already 5:30 pm and I was in a desperate need for another shower. So Tommy showered with me. And, of course, that took longer than I had time for, so I didn't have itme to go back to my place and change. I was stuck in one of Tommy's oversized horror shirts and the leather pants I wore yesterday.

I marched into the restaurant grinning like an idiot, spotting my brother at a table in the corner. I sat across him. He was wearing a big smirk, something telling me this dinner is going to be somewhat interesting. "What did you do, Neil?" He defensively threw his hands in the air. "What makes you think I did something?" That tone of his, that's the only answer I needed. I know him. He maybe didn't do anything wrong, but he knows something, something that he's going to torture me with.

"Seriously Neil, I know you have something on me. Spill it." He smiled and casually leaned back in his chair. "I heard you had fun last night." Okay, so he knows I was out last night. Big deal. I like to have fun and party, he knows it well. Hell everybody knows it. He's got nothing. I might as well play along. "Yes I actually had lots of fun last night." He laughed. "You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" I don't like where this is going.

"How much do you know?" I raised my eyebrow, nervously waiting for his answer. "It's not a question how much do I know, it's a question how come everybody else knows?" He started laughing at my panicked expression. "Neil, stop fucking around, what the hell are you talking about?" I tried to remain calm, but my voice was getting higher by the second.

"What's up with that ugly shirt?"

"Trying a new look."

"What's the last time you've been online?"

"Haven't been."

"Why?"

"I was busy."

"When was the last time you checked your phone?"

"An hour ago."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Oh and you haven't noticed the texts from people or the phone call from me?"

"Why would you call?"

"Because you weren't home since last night."

"Now how do you know that?"

I know. Admit it."

"Maybe. "

"Aha!"

"Why does it matter? I'm a grown up, I can take care of myself."

"If you could, there wouldn't be any videos of you doing bodyshots of a certain blond all over the internet." I froze. Fuck fuck fuck! Wait. Why should I care? I'm AdamfuckingLambert. People aren't going to be surprised or anything. It's just me. Don't panic. Don't panic.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Okay, maybe I do. But like, not a problem. My fans are going to get a kick out of that and it'll all be forgotten soon. " He frowned. "Adam, we both all know that you wouldn't give a flying fuck even if there was a sex tape of you with a totally random guy. Now you tell me, why are you all of the sudden defending yourself, why do you care so much? " He asked me, already knowing the answer. He probably just needed to see if I can say it out loud.

"Tommy." I whispered, barely loud enough for Neil to hear. He sighed. "Look, Adam, I'm not going to ask you what happened last night, because I really don't care. God no. But for your own's sake, and for Tommy's, you need to figure out what are you so afraid of. And don't tell me that you're not, because if you weren't, you would brag about last night the second you saw me, like you usually do, because you know it irritates me. Now... Will you talk to me or am I going to have to make a really unpleasant phone call to Tommy?" Oh hell no, he did that once, with Drake, when we had a little fight and I refused to talk to Drake. When I didn't want to listen to Neil's advice he called him, and after that call Drake was never able to look Neil in the eyes again. I don't know what did they talk about, Drake refused to tell me. My point: he CAN NOT call Tommy.

"Everybody know it's Tommy on that tape Neil. And they probably know that we went home together. Which means, they will ask questions. And frankly, I don't know what to tell them. Everything is happening so fast. Tommy and I have talked, but what if we were only in the moment, and the stuff we said don't really mean that much? Sure, I like him, a lot, and I do love him, but I didn't even really have the time to think about this! I mean, I haven't been at home for 24 hours now, and I was with Tommy the whole time. As fun as that was, I just need some time to myself. I don't even know what I think. Of course I'm happy that the whole last night happened, but ... I don't know what I want Neil. I'm so fucking confused..." I buried my face in my hands and sighed. Fuck what is wrong with me? Why do I need to make things so much more complicated that they should be? Tommy doesn't deserve me...

"Adam... You look really tired. Why don't you just go home, take a bubble bath or whatever the hell you do to relax, and don't think about it now. We haven't even ordered or anything, just go home to sleep, relax, and turn off your phone." Well turning off my phone won't be a problem since I don't even know where the hell it is.

"Thank you Neil. I needed this. " He smiled. "No problem. You're my brother, you know where to find me if you need some advice on love. You know I'm the expert for that."

"Yeah and that's why you're single. " He laughed as I slowly stood up. "I'll see you later."

I haven't realized how tired I really was until I got home. I had a pretty hard day.(I don't wanna hear your comments on that one you pervy Glamberts) and I just needed to relax. Thankfully I didn't have to go anywhere today or tomorrow, so I'll have time to think. But not now, I'm just going to relax and zone out. Fuck but why do I have to make everything so complicated? Everything was fine when I left Tommy's place, I was happier that ever, and now I'm all depressed, what happened? I'm such a fucked up human being who needs to put fuck in it's every fucking sentence. Okay, really. No more thinking. I'm just going to relax...


	19. Go to hell

Sorry guys for not uploading in a couple of days, been busy :) I want to thank you for all of your reviews. Every single one means so much to me. And I don't know, it's just that when I read something that I wrote, it makes no sense to me and it's just horrible. It's probably just because I wrote, as you said. Uhh I don't know. But I do love writing, and maybe I'm not really good but it makes me happy, and hopefully it makes some of you happy, so .. on with the story :) And btw there's only one chapter after this. I need to finish it, because I'm going to Germany for two weeks next week, and I won't be able to upload or anything there. I'm not going to write a sequel, because they usually fail miserably (sequels to highschool fics and really talented writers are an exception). But I'll be starting another fic, I have a lot of ideas, I'll start working on it the second I get home, but not sure when I'll upload it because the end of this school year is close so I'm busy...

Now the 19th chapter :)

* * *

Tommy's POV

It's 7:43 pm right now, and It has been exactly 24 hours since I last saw Adam. That's not actually a long time, but to me it is. After he left I had this bad feeling that something will go wrong. I don't know what, but I just have a feeling, I mean something ALWAYS goes wrong when I'm happy. But nothing is wrong, right? I'm just being paranoid. But Adam not answering my calls and not texting back sure as hell isn't helping. I wanted to go to his house, but that would just seem desperate ya know? If something happened, I would know, somebody would let me know. Nothing's wrong, I don't always have to assume the worst. Keep calm.

Yeah that's not gonna happen. I just miss him, and I'm slightly worried about him, I can't help it. I grabbed my keys and quickly left my apartment, not even looking at the mirror to see if I'm decent enough to go to public, like somebody cares.

I can't believe how I'm acting... I use to be so fucking bad ass, and now look at me. I wear make-up on a daily basis, I've never wore tighter jeans in my life, and now I'm freaking out because I haven't seen or heard my _boyfriend_ for _24 fucking hours_. But truth to be told I don't give a damn, like, I'm still hardcore. I'm hardcore with red lipstick. Yeah I'm one of a fucking kind. Bow to me.

Okay I'm pathetic. but what the hell. I'm pathetic with a gorgeous boyfriend.

Adam's house is not far away from mine, so I got there quickly. The security isn't quite good, to me it looks like anyone can just open the door and walk in, but what do I know. I ringed the bell and waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing fucking happened. So I pushed the door open. I can't believe that Adam left it unlocked! If I can get in just like that, anyone can! _Ohmygod_ what if somebody broke in and left the door open, they always do when they're going to kill someone, especially serial killers, I should know I watch CSI.

Oh fucking shit.

I started running around like a headless chicken, searching for Adam everywhere. I don't know what has gotten in me, I just panicked. God I'm really messed up lately... But I still can't calm down. He was nowhere to be found downstairs, so I ran up the stairs like there's no tomorrow. Hey, maybe there is no tomorrow if a psycho killer is upstairs.

I heard the water coming from the bathroom. I slowly walked closer and opened the door of the bathroom to realize that Adam is in the shower, safe and not dead, showering behind the dimly curtain. Oh god, what a relief. I wasn't even aware of how fast my heart was beating. I can't believe I really thought that there's a psycho killer. I seriously need some professional help.

But lets think about that later, and lets focus on something more important: My naked boyfriend standing only a couple of feet away from me. I took my shirt off and tossed it on the floor, slowly walking towards the shower. I pulled the curtain to the side, seeing someone I DID NOT expect. "What the hell..." I mumbled as he turned around and looked at me in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled at me, confused as I was. I started yelling. "I am at my fucking BOYFRIEND's house! The better question is what the fuck are YOU doing here NAKED?" I can't believe this. Why is Sauli here? Where's Adam? He doesn't think that he can just come back here, after being a bitch and all, does he?

"Excuse me, He is not your fucking boyfriend, we're still together, he doesn't like you, he's just making me jealous after we had a little fight. " Oh hell to the no. He did not just say that. I'm really not in the mood for him today. I couldn't help it and I slapped him. Yes, I know, like a real man I slapped him, but whatever. I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't like to be slapped though. Which he showed to me by introducing his fist to my face.

That fucking hurt. So I pushed him into the wall as hard as I could, stepping into the shower and punching him in the stomach. Surprise, he didn't like that either. "You little bitch.." He said angrily and pushed me down onto the bathroom floor and jumping on me hitting me in my face with his fist one more time. None of us really cared at that point that he was naked and we were both soaking wet. Sauli kept punching me in the face, until he suddenly stopped, and his eyes widened. I turned my head to see what he was looking at to see Adam's really confused face.

All of us froze for a couple of seconds, not sure what to do. Sauli then stood up and grabbed the nearest towel which was too small for my liking. "I missed you Adam", Sauli began, "And I'm extremely sorry for what happened, so I wanted to apologize. When I saw you weren't at home, I decided to take a quick shower here since the motel where I'm staying is disgusting. And then the stupid blonde over there attacked me for no reason." What? He practically begged to be punched in the goddamn face. Adam looked at me, and than at Sauli, again at me, then back to Sauli. Wow he's slow.

"Oh my god Adam wipe that retarded look of your face. That twink needs to go home, I'm sick of him acting all nice in front of you, but the second you look away, he starts picking on me." I said, practically yelling at him. Adam still had the same dumb expression on his face.

"Oh my god will you say something?" Sauli asked, trying not to sound upset, again playing nice when he really isn't.

Adam finally said something. "First off all, why are you both wet, second, Sauli why are you naked, third, how the fuck did you both get in my house?" His voice was calm, and I had no idea what was going through his head right now.

"Haven't you listened to anything we said? And I have a key Adam, duhh." Why does Sauli have a fucking key and I don't? Adam and I know each other longer then Sauli and him... "Now, can you please get the blonde out of the house? I missed you... " Sauli pouted so fucking hard, looking like his bottom lip is going to stay like that forever.

"So I should kick Tommy out?" Adam asked, looking intrigued, for some to me unknown reason. "Well, yeah", Sauli began, "He's ruining our relationship. I don't want him being in the way of our happiness. Besides, I don't like Tommy. " Adam laughed. He obiously wasn't satisfied with Sauli's excuses. "Get out Sauli. Get the fuck out. I'm sorry for dragging you all the way from Finland, but you're a bitch, I know you're not as nearly nice as you are trying to make yourself look in front of me. Go to hell. "

The look on Sauli's face.. priceless. He did not look happy. "Well, I don't fucking need you. You can have your little idiot boytoy, you're perfect for each other. And by the way, your wallet is fucking empty. You like, have no money. " When did my life become a fucking soap opera? Again, Adam laughed. "Oh honey I have money alright. You just ain't worth spending it on. "

Win. Just saying.

Sauli made this ridiculous offended face and stormed off like a true diva. But he came back 5 seconds after, picking up his clothes from the floor, mumbling something about Adam being a whore. I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. He looked so fucking pathetic, I don't have words. Eventually Adam and I stopped laughing, and he came closer to me, putting his hand around my waist and kissing my lips softly. "Lets get you some dry clothes, okay?"


	20. In my arms

Adam's POV

Tommy told me everything that happened, how he missed me and he became paranoid, how he came over here and thought it was me in the shower... He also told me what Sauli said, today, and at my birthday. I can't believe him. Someone would think you would appreciate if Adam fucking Lambert invites you to his birthday party, but apparently not. I'm just glad that that's over. I have no idea what Sauli's gonna do now, but honestly, I don't care, he can do whatever he wants. I do kind of feel guilty for dragging him all the way here from Finland, but he shouldn't have acted like he did. Who knows, we could've stayed friends, he seems like a nice guy, before he punched my boyfriend and told him I only feel sorry for him, that is.

But I decided to get Sauli off my mind, and concluded I will forget all about him soon. He doesn't deserve my attention, and there is someone in my bedroom right know that does.

I don't even know why I gave Tommy dry clothes, not like he's gonna keep it on for a long time anyway. Maybe just so I could watch him strip, get dressed and later strip again.

I was lying on the bed while Tommy was changing. I kept staring at him and examining every inch of his perfect pale body. When he noticed my smirk and that my eyes were glued to to him, he blushed adorably and smiled. "You look creepy staring like that, you know?" He said quietly, in a giggly voice. God he is so cute I can't even put it into words.

"I can't help it. You're stripping in front of me, what, am I suppose to look outside the window or...? Besides there's not much to look at." I said in a serious voice, but still obviously joking. Tommy gasped trying to act offended, but failed miserably when he started laughing at my serious expression. It didn't take long before I joined him. We didn't even know why we're laughing, we just did. Maybe just because we're together.

Tommy threw himself on the bed next to me, and I wrapped my arms around his small fragile body. I looked him in the eyes, still not being able to believe that he is finally all mine. Just mine. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I'm glad I did. He's just so perfect, and I'm over here like...me. And he still chose me. Out of all the hot young boys and girls he could have, I'm still here, the one holding him in my arms.

Tommy's eyes suddenly widened and he opened his mouth in a smile. "You know what I, like, REALLY want now?" I was hoping that the answer is me, but by the sound of his voice I could only conclude that he wants something to eat. Again probably not me. "Let me guess. food?" For such a small figure he could really eat a lot.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "But not just any food... Do you have ice cream?" He continued smiling, and he looked more adorable by the second. I sighed and and nodded as he wiggled out of my embrace and hurried down the stairs. I followed him like the good puppy I am.

"Where is it?" He yelled from the kitchen. Gee, where could the ice cream be? I smiled to myself. He's usually a really bright guy, but sometimes he's just so clueless. I slowly walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer. "Here, maybe?" I said while taking the ice cream box out. " Tommy took two bowls out, then just stood there staring at them for a second, and returned one bowl back on the shelf. After that he looked at me and the box in my hands, and put the other bowl back on the shelf too and took out two spoons.

He gave one spoon to me and grabbed the ice cream from my hands. He skipped over to the couch in the living room and threw himself on it, probably just because he knew how much I hate when people are eating on my leather white couch and next to my gorgeous beige fluffy carpet. And the ice cream is chocolate! But I said nothing and put on a sour smile. I twitched every time he even moved. I just sat there staring at him, gripping the spoon in my hand. "Oh c'mon Adam" Tommy began laughing. "It's just a carpet, and besides it's not like I'm gonna get it dirty, I'm careful, you know that." And just as he explained, the spoon magically wiggled out of his hands and a small peace of melting chocolate ice cream landed on my precious carpet.

My eyes widened. "Tommy... my carpet... " I mumbled, and he started laughing like crazy. he obviously doesn't understand the seriousness of this situation. He put the box away (on my beautiful and sensitive wooden table) and sat next to me, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. Even though it's just furniture, I promise I'll clean it. " He said while putting his arms around me. Of course I couldn't stay mad, I never even was mad, but it's just that the ice cream is melting and the box is wet and oh my table...

No, I'm gonna push this thoughts aside. I turned around and kissed Tommy on the lips. "You know... you could clean it up." I said and Tommy laughed. "You don't really expect me to clean it, do you?" I remained serious and he continued laughing.

"You know, I swear I have a French made outfit somewhere around here... " I whispered in his ear, and he stopped smiling too. "Where?" He asked me. I motioned to the stairs with my head. "Upstairs." For the second time today he wiggled out of my embrace and started skipping over to the stairs, giggling. I stood up and followed my precious little boyfriend, hoping with all my heart that I didn't throw the French made outfit away.

* * *

Okay, so I'm a little bit late with the last chapter (like, 3 months later). I just kinda forgot. I know, I know... But here it is! The last chapter. I felt like I owe it to you guys, if you even remember this fic :P Anyway, I'm writing a new fic, and you don't have to worry because I already have 10 000 words written. I uploaded the first chapter, and I'll upload another one today, check it out! :) I'd like to that you all for reading this, for all the nice comments, for putting this story in your favorites, and so on, it really means a lot to me, since I love writing and it's nice to know that someone reads it. I'd also like to thank to my best friend, Tearsofglam, for helping me with this. I know I can always count on her. I love you hun :) Thank you again guys! :) XOXO MadeOfGlitter 


End file.
